Safety caps or closures are in frequent use today particularly when harmful substances including medicaments are utilized in the home and are exposed to the public in glass or plastic containers. The danger of access to the containers by small children is of great concern and accordingly, it has been determined that a safety cap forms an effective deterrent against the danger of children gaining access to the contents of the containers. Naturally, the cap must be one that an adult can easily maneuver and utilize to permit ease of access for use. In many instances where small children are not present in the house, the presence of a safety cap can become a nuisance to adults or other persons who are not endangered by the contents of the container but who have to frequently open and close the container to gain access to the contents. With mass production and cost being of significance today, it is undesirable to have containers which are manufactured with different types of caps for different consumer uses. For example, it would be more expensive to manufacture a specific size and type container with two different types of caps. It is apparent that the manufacturing cost as well as handling and distribution cost would be increased. Therefore, it is of advantage if a cap could be provided which is convertible between a use as a safety cap and a use as a standard type cap which can be normally fastened and unfastened on the container. Also, the cap should be designed so that it can immediately automatically shift to the safety condition when it is placed on the container and directed toward the fastened position. While keeping in mind that such a convertible type of cap is desirable, it should also be kept in mind that the more complex the design of the cap, the greater the cost in manufacture, assembly and use. Consequently, the cap should be of a minimum number of parts and should be easy and efficient to use with the user being quickly able to shift between the safety cap use and the standard type of cap use.